


Slowly

by asocialconstruct



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeler/Encke cuddles.  And porn.  Of course porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slowly

The door finally whispered open sometime after midnight, Keeler silhouetted against the light from the corridor briefly before he stepped in to the warm dark.  Encke pushed himself up on an elbow.  “Where you been, baby?”

“Something just came up at the lab,” Keeler said, moving slowly around the room as he undressed.  “Go back to sleep, I’ll be to bed in a minute.”

“Wasn’t sleeping,” Encke said, even though they both knew that was a lie.  He stretched on his side, watching Keeler undress, watching him rebraid his long hair in the dark, tying it back so it wouldn’t fall all over both of them while they were sleeping, even though Keeler knew Encke didn’t mind.  

 _It just tangles too much,_ Keeler always said, even though he knew Encke didn’t mind helping tease out the snarls in the shower, because that was too much intimacy, too close and sentimental for Keeler even though they’d stopped sleeping in separate beds months ago.  Or maybe it had only been weeks, hard to tell out here with the days all the same.  Didn’t matter so long as he got to watch Keeler shake the hair out of his braid once in a while, even if was only to watch him pull it back again.

Encke rolled onto his back to make room, Keeler crawling in naked and icy cold next to him, pulling the warm blanket down off Encke’s chest to press his cool cheek there.  “You eat anything today?  The rest of you is cold as your fucking toes,” Encke said, pulling his knees up for Keeler to curl his knees under the bridge of Encke’s and press his cold toes to Encke’s warm feet.  

Keeler smiled against his chest and traced lazy circles with his fingers as Encke pulled him close with both arms, trying to warm up Keeler’s chilled skin, giving them both goosebumps.  Encke rubbed Keeler’s arm slowly with one hand, kneading out the knots in Keeler’s back that he could reach with the other.  Too much lean muscle and bony ribs, always chilled when he came to bed.  Keeler didn’t answer, just hummed sleepily, stretching under Encke’s hands, some warmth finally coming into his skin.  

“You smell,” Keeler said after a while.

“Sorry, baby, too tired to shower before bed,” Encke said, because he did stink, always did, coming back from training sore and exhausted and filthy, and tonight he’d just been too fucking tired without Keeler there to make the ten minutes in the shower worth it.  He moved to pull his arm back from where it was tucked under Keeler, so he could roll on his side and not make Keeler deal with it.

Keeler stopped him with a hand smoothed across his chest.  “Didn’t say I didn’t like it,” Keeler said, smiling against Encke’s chest again, turning his face to kiss Encke’s shoulder.  He pulled Encke close with an arm around his waist, curled together with his breathing slow and his cock throbbing lazily against the back of Encke’s thigh, Keeler sighing like he did when he was almost asleep.

Encke pressed his lips to Keeler’s cool forehead.  “You tired baby?” he asked, breathing Keeler in.

“mmm, tired enough,” Keeler murmured.

Encke listened to their soft breathing under the loud, omnipresent breathing of the ship’s engine and ventilation.   “Too tired?” he asked, stroking the soft skin under Keeler’s ear, the only warm part of him.

“hmmm.  Never too tired for you.  Thought you’d want to go back to sleep,” Keeler said, turning his face up for a kiss and smoothing his hand over Encke’s belly as their mouths met.  Keeler’s mouth was as hot as the rest of him was cold, his icy toes curling against Encke’s feet.

“Wasn’t sleeping,” Encke protested against Keeler’s warm tongue, cut off by Keeler’s cold fingers tracing a line up his cock.

“Liar,” Keeler laughed, his hand chilled and hard, but it just made Encke burn hotter with the rest of Keeler pressed pliant and warming up around him.  He could feel Keeler’s cock thicken and pulse against the back of his thigh, and shivered when Keeler brushed cold fingertips against the back of his knee, one hand tucked under himself and the other roaming.

Encke let Keeler tease him, too tired to want anything but Keeler’s mouth slow against his and Keeler’s hand getting warmer as he stroked Encke’s cock where it lay on his belly, moving up to trace cool circles and lines over his chest and stomach.  Could have just lain there all night holding Keeler tight against him with one arm and stroking his hair with the other if Keeler had let him, but Keeler had never been patient, always the more practical one between them.  Encke bit his lip and moaned as Keeler stretched to suck his ear and wrap hard fingers around his cock, tightening rhythmically without stroking to make him harder.  All the subtlety they never taught in basic but Keeler had picked up somewhere, playing him like a violinist from their first day together.

“Do you,” Encke breathed, forgetting what he was going to say part way through, “do you want to get the lube?”

Keeler turned his face up to kiss, humming as he stopped stroking and moved to cup Encke’s balls, one finger brushing the soft skin behind as he tugged, just a little.  Encke spread his knees more, forgetting anything else as Keeler squeezed gently.

He sighed when Keeler finally took his hand away to get the lube, but frowned as Keeler started arranging himself facing away to be fucked from behind.

“Keeler.  Meant just like we were,” Encke said, holding his arm out to bring Keeler back curled against him.

Keeler looked back at him in the dark, twisted to reach out for the lube and his pale braid falling over his shoulder, all the muscles of his back standing out perfectly in the dim light.  He gave Encke one of his faint sideways smiles.  Encke thought for a second Keeler might just straddle him and fuck him rough on top like usual, which was fine but made it hard to kiss when Keeler kept him pushed flat on his back and rode him hard.

But Keeler grabbed the lube finally and slithered back to him, lying down where he had been and curling his knees under Encke’s to press his cock up against Encke’s, for now.  Keeler lubed himself while Encke fingered his hair, Keeler’s knuckles brushing the inside of Encke’s thigh.  

Encke pushed himself up just enough to stuff a pillow under his back, to bring his ass up and make it more comfortable for Keeler, who traced a slicked finger down the soft skin and tight muscle.  Keeler teased, sucking a small, bruising mark low on his neck where he’d be able to hide it in the morning, but Keeler traced his tongue higher, threatening to leave a mark where everyone would be able to see.  Encke shivered as Keeler pushed a slow, cool finger into him, tense at the thought of any of the crew seeing the bruises and knowing what he’d asked to Keeler do, but needing Keeler this close.  Closer than when Keeler begged to be fucked because Keeler always wanted it too hard and fast, but Keeler took his time this way, twisting another finger in as Encke relaxed and pushed against his hand, Keeler’s other fingers ticklish and cool against his hot skin.

Keeler finally took his fingers away, rubbing the tip of his cock up against Encke’s slicked ass, purring into his neck.    “Fuck, Keeler, don’t be a tease,” Encke hissed, even though Keeler knew he fucking loved to be teased.  Keeler just liked to hear him ask for it.

Encke took slow breaths as Keeler finally pushed into him, trying to keep himself relaxed as Keeler paused, pushed barely in to just the ridge of his cock and stroked Encke’s thighs slowly, kissing his thready pulse.  Encke gave Keeler’s hair just a little tug, just enough to bring his face up to kiss, tracing the soft edges of Keeler’s lips.

Keeler bit him and hauled one of his knees up then, sliding further into him as Encke gasped against his mouth and tried to spread his knees wider.  He tried to pull Keeler into him, tried to hold him as close as he could, desperate to keep Keeler this close forever even though he knew Keeler would always slip through his fingers, ice melting into water and just as easy to hold onto.  Keeler fucked him in short, fast strokes, mouthing the veins in his neck.

“Not so fast,” Encke hissed, putting a hand on Keeler’s thigh to slow him down.

“hmmmm,” Keeler hummed, sounding sleepier than they both knew he was.  He pressed warm kisses to Encke’s neck, his hand squeezing the tip of Encke’s cock slowly again.  “You want slow tonight?  Tell me how you want it.”

“Want—“ Encke shivered as Keeler shifted, pushing all the way deep into him, making his cock go rigid with the pressure.  “Want to feel all of you, want to—oh—want to feel you—“  Encke squeezed his eyes shut, forgetting what he was going to say as Keeler moved in him.

“You close?” Keeler asked, stretching to kiss Encke hard, hand stroking his cock as Encke arched his back.

“Fuck—yes, so fucking close—“

“No,” Keeler said.  He caught Encke’s lip between his teeth and pinched the tip of his cock, hard, making him ache down to the root of his balls and hold it back.  Encke moaned, caught with Keeler pressed against him and around him and into him with Keeler fucking him fast again, making him wait for it until Keeler finally came himself, hot and thick and finally still inside him so Encke could feel every pulse of him.  Keeler pushed Encke over the edge with long, hard strokes finally, making his toes curl against the mattress and almost crush Keeler against him, just to hang onto him a second longer, just to hang onto this a second longer.

But Keeler had always been the practical one, and they both had to be up early, no time for romance on Bering and Cook’s schedules.  Keeler pulled out of him with a sweet kiss, wiping them off brusquely before draping himself back over Encke’s chest.

“What the fuck did I ever do to deserve you?” Encke asked.  He pulled Keeler’s knee up over his, slowly stroking the soft skin inside Keeler’s knee.

Keeler just stretched and hummed against him, almost all the way to sleep with his hair coming loose.


End file.
